The Promise
by Blue Trinkets
Summary: Post Kiss of Snow, short fic based on Hawke's promise to Sienna. Yes, the handcuffs one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Psy-Changeling book 10 -Kiss of Snow, and all related characters Hawke, Sienna et al, are Nalini Singh's property.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Mature content ahoy! I believe this fan fic is a bit more raunchier than my previous ones. Don't come complaining about lost breakfasts or the lost five minutes of your life!<strong>

* * *

><p>-o-<br>**The Promise**  
>-o-<p>

_In a cabin, deep in SnowDancer territory…_

"Felix would start the replantation tomorrow. He has asked you to join his team?" Hawke, the SnowDancer Alpha asked as he gazed at his mate through ice blue eyes. The small red haired woman stood beside the kitchenette counter, happily digging out food they'd packed from the den.

"Yes." Sienna said, biting her lower lip as she turned her head to look at him, her joy in finding the cream cheese and peaches muffins forgotten. "I was drafted yesterday."

She was responsible for the scorched area that had been SnowDancer's line of defense against the Pure Psy. Sienna had lost control of the gold and red X-fire that consumed everything in its path – plants, trees, even rocks. Along with the Psy. In a matter of seconds, nothing remained but fine, gray ash.

Hawke smiled as he saw the color rise on her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her chest and leaned down to nip at her ear. "Felix has selected fast growing natives, the place would be green in no time."

"I don't know much about planting things." Sienna admitted, much as she'd like for things to be different, her powers were that of war, of destruction. Not exactly for nourishing life. "What if nothing grows?"

She felt a rumble of laughter against her back as Hawke chuckled. "That won't be a problem." He said.

Sienna turned her head to look back at him, not sure what he meant. "It won't?"

"No. If there are bald patches in the area, we'll know who to blame."

"Hawke!" Sienna cried out indignantly, jamming her elbow against his rib. But the insufferable wolf kept on laughing.

"Not funny." She grumbled, trying to pull away from his arms, but Hawke won't let her.

A pulse of pure love and devotion came down the mating bond, easing away her temper. With a long sigh, Sienna leaned against her mate.

Hawke bent and nibbled at the skin of her nape, then slowly flicked his tongue against the teeth marks. "Don't think too much about it, just do what you can."

Sienna nodded her head as she caressed the vein on his forearm. But when she spoke, it wasn't about replanting. "Is it really okay for us to be here in the cabin? Won't they need you at the den?"

"Riley has everything under control. Riaz is supervising the shipment of weapons and ammo, while Indigo has security covered." Hawke replied as he turned her to face him. A wicked gleam entered his ice blue eyes. "Getting you hot and wet and full of me is all I want to do right now."

A burst of heat flowed between her thighs at his words, and saw his response in the way his eyes narrowed, his breathing deepened. It should embarrass her that he could scent her arousal, but Hawke didn't hide anything from her.

Still…

"I'm hungry." She said, remembering the muffins.

Wolf eyes smiled down at her.

"For food." Sienna added, laughing as she glanced at the tray, except that the look in his eyes made butterflies dance in her stomach, food the last thing in her mind all of a sudden.

"Later…" Hawke growled, as he slowly backed her towards the bed with wrought iron headboard that dominated the whole cabin.

He sat her down at the edge and knelt before her parted legs.

"Never thought I'd see this." Sienna murmured, a little breathless as he slid his hands down her legs, massaging her calves.

"Hmm? What?" Hawke asked as he tugged her shoes off. "Pink?" Amusement filled his voice as he saw her frilled socks.

Sienna looked down at her feet. "Uh, yeah. A gift from Marlee."

"Very cute." Hawke said, still smiling. He sucked at her lower lip as he rubbed his nose against hers. "You were saying?"

For a moment, Sienna looked at a loss, but only for an instant. Wicked delight filled the cardinal darkness of her eyes as she smiled at him. "Never thought I'd see the SnowDancer Alpha on his knees." It was also the only way for them to be at eye level without going horizontal.

Hawke snarled, but he was playful. Leaning his head towards her again, he nipped her lower lip, then tugged at her shirt. "Off!"

"Hawke wait!" Sienna gasped as she tried to stop his hands. But she was too late, her shirt and bra were laid to waste before she could blink twice. "Really Hawke, if you continue this there would be nothing left for me to wear!" She protested.

"So? I'll buy you more." Her wolf replied, completely unrepentant.

"Stubborn wolf." Sienna gasped as he flicked his thumb against her nipple. "Spare my jeans at least, it's my favorite pair." She tried to wiggle out of her pants, but Hawke kept her in place, firmly seated on the bed.

He sought her lips next with barely leashed feral greed. She loved the way he kissed her, the way his muscles would tense as the kiss deepened, the way he'd growl so low in his chest she could only feel it rumble against her skin, not hear it.

And his taste. There's nothing like it.

Moaning in delight, Sienna dug her nails against his shoulders as she sucked his tongue deeper, hungry for more.

"Lie back…" He ordered against her lips, gently nudging her shoulder even as he stroked her soft skin.

It was then that Sienna saw them, the fur lined handcuffs still hanging from the headboard, as she lay down. They were a 'gift' from Lucas, the DarkRiver Alpha, meant to tease Hawke. But it was the promise Hawke made, that made her heart jump in excitement. Of the things she'd finally be able to do with him.

"Hawke…"She began, raising her hips as he tugged at her jeans, pulled it off her body along with her silk panties.

"What is it baby?" He murmured as he rose and hovered over her on the bed, shedding his shirt.

_Oh my God._ She thought as her heart thundered in her chest, he's so beautiful, so perfect and hers. The way he affected her was still as strong, still as powerful, and perhaps she'll never get used to it.

"The…the cuffs." She stammered, her eyes still fixed on the play of muscles on his chest and abs.

Hawke smiled wickedly as he reached for the said item. "Didn't know you were into kinky games."

"Wh-what?" Sienna snapped her attention back to his face. He dangled the handcuffs on his claws, his grin positively evil.

"No!" She gasped pushing against his chest to sit up. Of course, the damnable wolf refused to budge, so she was forced to lie back while she glared up at him. "You promised you'd let me use them on _you_."

"I did?" He feigned surprise, laughter in his voice as he leaned down to brush his lips against her nipple.

"Hawke!" She moaned as he tugged at her nipple with his teeth, tormenting it with wicked flicks of his tongue. "You promised!"

She thrust her hands through his silver gold hair, tried to stop him from distracting her, but she was helpless to resist him, not when he was sucking at her breast in that long, hard pull she'd always liked.

"Later baby, after…" Hawke murmured as he took a delicate bite at the side of her breast.

"After what?" Sienna asked breathlessly, but with impudence as well. "After you've taken the edge off? That'd take a century at least."

Hawke laughed as he rubbed his cheek against her tummy. Then he slid lower between her thighs, kissed each of her knees before looking back at her face. "After this." He said in a low voice, lightly caressing the red curls between her legs. "Now open to me."

Sienna sucked in her breath as he pulled her hips over the edge of the bed, spreading her thighs wider. Then he touched her, gently parted her soft folds as he licked the tight slit, the taste of her going to his head like the most potent drug.

"So pretty." Hawke said in a rough voice as he lifted his head, running his hands over her inner thighs before spreading her open once more. Her lush scent was heady, intoxicating his wolf. "Love the way you taste…can't get enough…"

He bent down again, kissed her clit before gently sucking the tiny pearl of flesh. Then slid lower, teasing the tiny slit with slow, wet flicks.

"_Hawke_." She cried out as he penetrated her with his tongue. She'd never thought, never imagined it would be possible, her hands clenching into fists against the sheet as he stroked his tongue in and out of her.

_I'm losing my mind…_

His tongue probed more deeply, seeking for a more intimate taste of her, her secret textures. She was so sweet, so hot and slick and luscious.

"Can't take…any more…"Sienna said breathlessly. Her mate was so intensely thorough, there wasn't a single part of her he didn't own.

Hawke lifted his head, looking smug. "Sure you can…" Gently he slid a finger inside, lightly rubbed her clit with his thumb, then bent to torment her with his mouth again.

Sienna cried out softly as she climaxed, making Hawke growl in response as he felt the tiny contractions against his lips, and he licked her up until her trembling stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: Second chapter is more explicit. Last warning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Psy-Changeling book 10 -Kiss of Snow, and all related characters Hawke, Sienna et al, are Nalini Singh's property.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Mature content ahoy! I believe this fan fic is a bit more raunchier than my previous ones. Don't come complaining about lost breakfasts or the lost five minutes of your life!<strong>

* * *

><p>-o-<br>**The Promise – Chp. 2**  
>-o-<p>

Ceding to Sienna's demands, Hawke now sat on the bed, still in his jeans, his back leaning against the headboard where two pairs of fur-lined handcuffs restrained his wrists in place. It was all an illusion, he could be free in an instant if he wished, but the almost child-like glee on his mate's face as she straddled his waist made him stay put and give her what she wanted.

He was questioning his decision a moment later when Sienna leaned over for a kiss. Unable to clasp her nape to hold her in place, nor run his fingers through the ruby silk of her hair…the wolf began to buck at the leash.

"Come back here." He growled when she ended the kiss too soon. She'd given him a taste, but not enough to satisfy him. No, he would never get enough of Sienna.

"Make me." She said tartly, but she leaned again to kiss him, hands resting on his chest.

Bold and demanding, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, stroking her deeply, nipping her, sucking her until she was flushed and breathless with pleasure.

"No more." She gasped when he demanded again. "Your kisses are too distracting."

Hawke gave her a mock frown that promised retribution, but she was intent on satisfying an age old need.

She ran her hands down his body, loving the way his muscles clenched beneath her palms as she stroked him. He's so gorgeous, so perfectly made, she still can't believe he's hers.

"How long are we going to do this?" Hawke growled through clenched teeth. The ache to touch her was steadily eroding his control, and she has barely begun!

"As long as I want." Sienna said huskily, tracing his left nipple with a finger. Her lips followed the pattern next.

"This isn't such a great idea." Hawke groaned, looking up at the ceiling as if he'll find patience there.

"Too late for that." She said, stroking his chest once more, her pleasure in touching him so evident in her eyes, in her smile that he nearly broke free from his restraints. Oddly enough, that same play of emotions was what kept the wolf leashed.

He will endure this for her.

"Breasts." Hawke demanded, staring at her rosy nipples. Okay, so his foray into selflessness lasted about two seconds, but right now, he can no more be noble than he can be meek as a sheep. If he can't have her lips, he'll settle for her breasts.

The rush of warmth between her legs against his skin, the heady scent of her arousal nearly drove his wolf insane.

She clearly wanted his lips on her body too, but…

"C'mon baby, if you want me to behave, you have to give too." Hawke said, trying for a cajoling tone.

Still hesitant, Sienna straightened up and knelt closer to him. She braced her hands on his shoulders for support as she raised her chest to his face.

"hmmm." Hawke almost purred in pleasure as he rubbed his cheek against her soft, silky breasts. "Hold them in your hands, offer them to me."

"Hawke!" Sienna gasped, scandalized by his demand.

"Do it." Hawke ordered in a low rough voice.

She should have known that even in handcuffs, her wolf would still be the dominant between them.

Still…

"What do I get in return?" Sienna asked, certain now that she'll have to 'negotiate' with him if she wants to see her plans come to fruition.

Hawke appeared to consider her question for a moment, then he said. "Free rein over my body…"

"No interruptions?" She prompted.

"Well, maybe one or two." He grinned deviously. "Now, about those pretty breasts…"

Sienna sighed and moved to cup her breasts, but found herself embarrassed to the bone by what she's about to do. Somehow it felt different, no matter how many times Hawke had caressed, sucked, marked her breasts, offering herself to him _felt different_.

"What is it, baby?" Hawke asked her, all playfulness and deviousness gone. He looked at her intently, with undivided focus. He must have felt her discomfort through the mating bond. She's his. Shame has no place between them.

"Just shy." She admitted, but raised her breasts to him with her palms.

"That's my girl." Hawke said approvingly, the wolf in his voice. Delicately, he flicked the tip of his tongue against her nipple, tasting her. "Come closer, sweetheart."

He suckled her deeper into his mouth, her hands fisted in his hair as he gripped the nipple with his teeth, nipping, tugging at the sensitive point making her shudder as pleasure raked her body.

"Hawke…" She said breathlessly as he released her breast and sought her lips once more.

She caressed the stubble on his jaw as she held his face, her lips opening easily under the pressure of his. But when he would have feasted on her breasts again, Sienna pulled back.

"My turn now." She said, smiling impishly as he growled.

For a moment, she took pleasure in stroking him, her beautiful, powerful, stubborn, arrogant wolf. His muscles were too hard for her to bite, to sink her nails in, so she satisfied herself with scraping him with her teeth instead.

Then her hands slid lower to unbuckle his belt.

Her fingers shook too much, that she fumbled with the button of his jeans.

"Need my help, sweetheart?" Hawke offered.

"Hush. I won't fall for that." Sienna said, biting her lip as she focused once more on his button fly.

He closed his eyes, barely managed to hold back a groan as her fingers brushed over him again. Being touched without touching was killing him. If this was her way of sending him to the asylum…

The buttons were finally free and she tugged them down his hips and off his legs. Her movements were almost methodical, but her eyes—the way she devoured him with her gaze was a caress in itself.

Sienna paused for a moment to study him with such heated, approving eyes. His wolf preened for her, even under the situation he's in, he couldn't help it.

She blushed when he caught her staring at one very aroused part of him. Just when he thought she'd lost her nerve, Sienna knelt closer and held him—with both hands.

"Well, aren't you a big boy?" She teased as she stroked him tentatively, almost shy.

"_Sienna._" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"No distractions…" She reminded him in a husky voice, despite her eagerness to explore him, she could easily lose confidence.

Man and wolf both gritted their teeth.

"Release me." Hawke growled, the wolf so much in his voice, it was almost unintelligible. He can't take much more of this for long.

"Not yet." Sienna replied huskily, brushing back hair from her face as she nuzzled against his cock.

A barrage of curses and growls escaped him, making her smile wickedly as Sienna brushed her lips against the engorged, smooth head.

"hmmm…"She murmured, flicking her tongue against the pearl of moisture that formed at the blunt tip, stealing an intimate taste of him.

Hawke bucked against the restraints, clenched his teeth as he endured the exquisite torture. "Ah Sienna…baby, that's—_FUUCK!_"

Her mouth, soft, hot and infinitely curious enveloped him, slowly drew him deeper. Her tongue, that wicked, little instrument of pure torture caressed him, rubbed the slit of his cock with tiny flicks until Hawke thought he'd go insane.

Pleasure ripped through him, causing him to stretch, to thrust his hips against her soft lips. Hawke bared his teeth as he fought the pleasure and growled at the cost. Holding back was killing him, holy hell_. _

_One more minute_. He swore. _Just one more fucking minute!_

She continued her little tongue exploration, traced the intriguing textures under the blunt head, heedless of his warning growls as she sucked him deeper.

There was a snapping sound of metal chains breaking loose as Hawke pulled against the handcuffs, but she barely heard it, until it was too late.

The wolf was free.

"Not fair!" Sienna gasped as Hawke flipped her onto her back in a blur of movement.

"Sienna…baby…" He growled against her throat, spreading her thighs wide with his knees. He felt huge and hot as he nudged against her, thick and wide.

"Cheater…"She accused huskily, but she was smiling before Hawke gripped her jaw for a deep, wet kiss.

She moaned against his mouth as she felt him move, felt the scalding heat of his cock stretching her open to receive him.

"_Hawke!_" She cried out as he sank deep with one hard thrust. No matter how many times they do this, she still found it difficult to give him passage, he's simply too huge to accommodate easily.

"God." The word came out low and rough. "So tight."

She watched his face twist into a grimace, saw the muscles at his jaw tense as he fought to control his lust.

"No…"Sienna said, more breath than voice as she reached up to caress his lips. "Give me everything." Yes, she was clasped very tightly around him, stretched tautly to fit him, but she loved having him inside her, huge and hot and infinitely demanding.

"Dangerous words, baby." Hawke growled, his pale eyes going night-glow, as he nipped her fingers.

"You don't scare me, wolf." She said, then gasped as he angled her hips in the way he wanted, allowing him to penetrate deeper. "Hawke…that feels…"

He went still. "Is it…too much?"

She shook her head and shuddered as he stroked her with the thick width of his erection, rocked his hips in a lazy circular motion, slowly rubbing her clit against the base of his cock.

"Like that, baby?" Hawke asked in a low, rough voice. "Or this?" He lifted her knees, supported her ankles on his shoulders and moved impossibly deeper, stealing her breath. Her eyes went huge as he touched…something. She has no words for it, could only come apart as he stroked her there once more. And again.

Sienna came with a wild cry, her nails digging into his biceps, shaking, shuddering, her skin flushing with pleasure as she twisted beneath him, the climax so intense she lost herself for a timeless moment.

Hawke clenched his teeth as she shuddered in his arms, writhing against him. It was pure, sweet pleasure to feel her snug, tight flesh clamping around him, pleasure that had him clinging to control by the tip of his claws.

"Pretty baby…pretty Sienna." He growled as he kissed his way along her jaw down to her neck, and nipped her there. "So hot…so tight…and mine. All mine."

"Hawke…"Her voice came out husky, a bit hoarse. Sienna shuddered as he gathered her wrists and pinned them above her head with a single hand. She arched her head, baring her throat to him in surrender, made him growl in approval as Hawke slowly licked his way from her collarbone to the soft skin of her chin.

She was so tight around him, so hot, felt so damned good it would take very little to set him off.

His wolf raked him with its claws, howling for release.

Control. Hawke clenched his teeth. Control has never been difficult…until Sienna.

"Kiss me." Sienna ordered huskily.

Hawke didn't think it was a good idea, not when he's so close to the edge. But he could no more deny her than he could stop breathing.

"Behave." He growled, his eyes gone night glow as she lifted her head a little to meet his mouth.

He brushed his lips against hers gently, but Sienna had other ideas. She thrust her tongue into his mouth.

And just like that he exploded.

Judas H. Priest.

Just the feel of her soft tongue in his mouth and he swelled even larger inside her and he came and came and came.

Pleasure. The most exquisite, pure pleasure a man could ever know tore him apart as he spurted into her in fierce, hot jets, filling her.

"_Sienna_." Hawke growled as he bucked wildly, once, twice, then kissed her fiercely, grinding heavily against her before finally collapsing on top of her, his heart thudding wildly.

They lay like that together for a long while, until their hearts and breaths settled to a more normal pace.

"I…" He said in a low voice as he lifted his head to look at her, "…will not be handcuffed to the headboard again."

"You cheated." Sienna said, her eyes dancing with mirth, still breathless from aftershocks of pleasure. "You still owe me one."

Hawke chuckled then bit her lower lip before licking it. "Baby, I promised you can use those handcuffs on me, nothing about lying still while you tortured me."

"Naughty wolf." Sienna accused huskily, thrusting her hand into his hair as he nuzzled against her throat, licking the salt on her skin.

"I'll give you ten minutes to freshen up or do whatever you want." Hawke murmured as he raised his head and rubbed her lips with his thumb.

"Then what?" She asked.

"This." He gripped her hips and gave her a deep, hard thrust, making her gasp. He was still hotly aroused. No, not still, _again_.

"Bad wolf." Sienna moaned, arching her hips shamelessly. "What if I don't want to wait?"

The smile he gave her was a feral, wicked promise. One he has no trouble of keeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: Nalini Singh's Hawke and Sienna is my favorite couple in her Psy-Changeling series, probably because the readers get to see bits of them early on, sort of, built up the tension, until it cumulated in Kiss of Snow. This is the book that transformed me from being a fan to a rabid fangirl.

This fanfic is based on Hawke's promise on letting Sienna use the handcuffs on him. The part about the re-plantation, headed by Felix, is from an excerpt of Tangle of Need, posted in Nalini's website. Though it wasn't specifically mentioned that Sienna was conscripted, Hawke's sharp grin, when he mentioned about Felix's consripts, sorta hinted that Sienna was one of them, at least, that's how it appeared to me.

As for writing raunchy fanfic when there's plenty of smex in the book, a girl needs her H&S fix, at least until Tangle of Need is released.


End file.
